Battle in Neverland: Pirate Princess Awakes
by Albedo66
Summary: In this finale that started in when a princess loves a pirate we find our heroes put up against the wall against a mighty foe, Cedric. It will take all their might and wit to see this tale end happily. Will Jake and Sofia's love survive? And will Sofia awaken to her true destiny?
1. Chapter 1 Wake of disaster

Battle in Neverland

Pirate Princess Awakes

CH.1: Wake of Disaster

Izzy clutched onto the wheel with white knuckles as she stared at the ships assembled in the distance. It was a fleet like none other and she wasn't even aware of Neverland having that many ships to begin with. Her stomach felt like it had dropped out from under her and her legs were so weak they were like jelly on the deck. Peter was gone, she wasn't sure which way the wind blew him…then there was Amber who was also missing. Hook and Smee abandoned ship and Skully was lying on the deck.

"Crackers…I need…crackers…" Skully panted as his green chest pushed out.

"I'm afraid…I don't have any…" Izzy took a breath and through bleary eyes she noted a storm in the distance and a man called 'Cedric' according to Amber. The guy wore what appeared to be an Amulet, which must've been her eyes telling her she needed them checked.

The Jolly Roger was still afloat even after the devastating turn of events and most of the crew had left leaving it derelict. A lot of water had gotten into the holds and it was a miracle they had not been swallowed whole by the Never Sea. First order of business was getting them to safety…far away from the trouble those ships presented.

"I need to check the sails…we need them…if we're going to survive." Izzy said mostly to herself but by now Skully was up.

"Izzy…who do you think our foe is?" Skully asked as he recovered slightly.

"Last I checked…everyone over there. Skully…I need you to do some scouting for me, see if you can find any survivors from the crash. If you should find them let them know we will be at the hide out on Pirate Island."

"Yo ho…and away I go…oh…" Skully groaned as he flew off into the sky. It was a troublesome task, but, Izzy had a plan so he would follow.

"Yay hey…we're off once again!" Izzy said cheerfully. It was rather quiet without Cubby or Amber for that matter. Hook was likely off licking his wounds or perhaps the interest of much of those pirates over there. Hook's reputation, while spotty at times, held much revere among the older pirates. Cedric's interest in Neverland though confused her as Neverland was peaceful, on its best days.

With the ship sailing they coasted by unknown to their foe, her nervousness running high as she expected trouble soon. Once she reached Pirate Island she found a safe place to set anchor and a breath of relief flooded her worn out body.

Izzy was about to head into their hide out when she spotted Skully setting in for a landing.

"Ahoy Captain Izzy…I found some survivors of the crash." Skully nearly fell over but lucky for him Izzy was there to help him out.

"That is great to hear Skully…are they heading this way?" Izzy felt hope spread in her at the sign of possible survivors. In this dilemma they needed to rally together against the odds now facing them.

"Ahoy!" Cubby was rowing on a raft along with a distraught Amber. Both of them were drenched from head to toe, but for the most part they seemed unhurt from the crash.

"Cubby…and Amber…your both here!" Izzy ran over to them and helped them out one by one. Amber seemed clammy to the feel and as she found her footing she held herself. "Amber…what's wrong?"

"I can't find Peter…where is he?" Amber looked over and saw Izzy for the first time. "Izzy…why was Cedric here?"

"We'll find Peter…just take it easy ok?" Izzy led her inside and went to fetch a towel. "Now back up for a bit…who is Cedric?"

Amber pulled the towel close to her and sniffed. "Cedric is the royal sorcerer who oversees the teaching at the castle for young aspiring sorcerers to be. For some reason he is always fixated on Sofia's dumb amulet, and he can at times make a fool of himself. I can see why father doesn't speak highly of him at times."

"And you're telling me that was him out there?" Izzy tapped her chin as she walked over and looked out the window. The Pirate ships had not moved at all and the storm was beginning to quell. That was a huge amount of power, in fact; she didn't remember a time a storm like that had hit Neverland.

"Yes…and judging by the immense power he held I could tell he finally got his hands on Sofia's amulet. I never really knew what it did, but, well…a small part of me questioned why he wanted it if it was just a plain old amulet."

Cubby wringed out his bandana as the two talked, not really concerned…until a loud boom was heard in the distance. "W-What was that?"

"Cedric, sorcerer; what can a small crew like us do against that?" Izzy had already proven she was a horrible pirate captain…and long as the Jolly Roger was in her possession it wasn't easily passed off to another.

"Izzy you can't give up hope. We need you…and crackers to bits if you give up now we might as well let Neverland be this Cedric's playground for good." Skully flew over and landed on Izzy's shoulder with a smile on his beak.

"Skully is right…c'mon Izzy show us the way out of this mess. We are all behind you…right Amber?" Cubby looked over and found Amber still out of it.

"He was my first boyfriend…now he is gone…" Amber ran a hand through her hair and let out a sob. "And to top it off…my hair is a complete mess!"

"Ok, well, when Amber comes to I am sure she will be behind you as well." Looking around and then at the Jolly Roger he wished Bucky was here. They had lost Bucky before, and now Bucky was nowhere in sight.

"Ok…first order of business is to find Peter. I know Amber won't be much use to us until he is found, and I am sure it would boost our morale. Until Bucky comes back we will stick to the Jolly Roger for the time being. Look sharp mateys…yay hey and lets go."

The trio set off with Amber in tow, boarding the Jolly Roger they set sail and looked on in positive note. The wind was with them and Izzy held the wheel with a fresh spark of determination, her mind free of any doubts she had before. She had song in heart and spinning the wheel she felt the Jolly Roger respond to her well. Someday she did dream of being a Captain, of course when that day came she would wish for a ship of her own.

"Cubby…any sign of Peter?" Izzy yelled up.

"No…but it looks like, Aw coconuts…we got company!" Cubby looked out and saw one of the pirate ships breaking formation and heading their way.

"Skully…think you can fly out and see who our pursuers are?" Izzy gripped the wheel gritted her teeth as each wave they met sent them up.

"I'll see what I can do." Skully took to flight, his wings beating in time with his heart as he saw the ship below. It bore a flag he was not familiar with and as he looked down he was aghast at what he saw. "No way…I got to get word to Izzy!"

Down below incoherent words were thrown out until the sound of a rushing cannonball cleared it all up.

"Crackers…they spotted me!" Skully managed to doge the first one as it brushed against him. Righting his course he struggled against the currents of the wind.

Again some words down below were shouted. Their aim changed and soon the roar of canon fire filled the air with an acrid smell.

"Wings don't fail me…ouch…I'm hit!" Skully felt the cannonball press into his wing and he began to spiral down to the sea below.

"Izzy…Skully has been hit!" Cubby watched in helpless horror as his good friend was heading for the sea.

Izzy knew this was an emergency…but she didn't have any pixie dust on her. Seeing some rope she went to fasten it around her waist and tied it nice and firm to the mast. "Cubby…make sure the line holds…I'm going after Skully."

Cubby nodded his head as she dove overboard. Standing there he looked down at the ripples formed by her descent. "C'mon Izzy…you can do it."

"Why can't she…use…that dust," Amber noted as she stood by Cubby.

"Well…part of the reason is she doesn't have any on her. Most of it was used to make the Jolly Roger fly. The other part, the personal reason, I would take a guess and say she doesn't trust herself with it."

Amber looked on in confusion. "In English please."

"Izzy is afraid that the other side of her will reemerge. Pixie dust doesn't work on those with negative feelings or a wrongful heart." Cubby saw bubbles and went to tug on the rope as Izzy came up with Skully.

"You're safe Skully," Izzy managed as her air was nearly out. Once on deck she laid him down and noticed his feathers were coated in red.

"I'm going to get something for the wound," Cubby was about to leave but felt his ankle grabbed by Skully's good wing.

"Wait…I have to tell you…what I saw." Skully waited till they were all around him and coughed. "The ship that is pursuing us…they have Peter."

Gasps came from them and that is when another shot was fired.

**Authors note: **Cedric's power has certainly caught the attention of Izzy and her friends and certainly most of Neverland as well. Skully is badly hurt and Peter seems to be in about the same condition, or worse. Next chapter will find Captain Izzy faced with a perilous rescue mission and a little backstory will be provided for Captain Hook. Sorry for the wait.


	2. Chapter 2 Rescue can be a past pain

CH.2: Rescue can be a past pain

"I need to save Peter!" Amber raced for the rail but Izzy dive tackled her to the deck as canon fire roared over them.

"You won't be saving anyone if you don't have a head." Izzy took a breath to quell the uneasy feeling in her knees. If she had been a second late Amber would be dead. She imagined if word of this made its way to Enchancia the two would be at war with one another.

"Crackers that was close," Skully noted as he managed to sit himself up.

"Izzy…what do we do now? They have us outgunned and they have a hostage…who happens to be Peter Pan!" Cubby held himself just thinking of the things Peter was going through.

"Everyone relax…just give me some space to think." Izzy walked away as she looked out at the great Neversea. She had sailed upon it many times while aboard Bucky…there just had to be a way to turn the tide.

"You ok Amber?" Cubby held out his hand but she seemed unreceptive of it.

"She didn't have to save me," Amber said, her voice so quiet Cubby had to get on his knees just to hear.

"It isn't in Izzy's nature to let a friend die or for that matter give up on them when they have given up on themselves." Cubby saw her incredulous look but he seemed quite set on his words.

"I had no plans of dying…if that is what it looked like…you don't have to worry. I intend on saving Peter…and living for the both of us is just what I intend to do." Picking herself up she brushed her dress off, knowing this ship was quite messy.

"Of course…the Nevermist!" Izzy turned around suddenly scaring her friends. "We will lose them in the mist and then board her amidst all the confusion. If we can't take them by teeth…let us take them by brains and wit."

"Huh…that actually sounds like it just might work. I think Izzy and the Neverland Pirates sounds like a good title, don't you?" Amber smiled playfully.

"We're heading into the mist…close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you." Izzy took to the wheel and guided the Jolly Roger into the mist. Her small assembled crew closed their eyes and she hoped that enemy didn't know about this.

Coasting into the mist a held silence fell over the crew and for minutes nothing was said. The other ship could be heard and the confusion amidst its crew sent fear about. Izzy spun the wheel choosing that time to sneak up alongside it. Her eyes were determined as she leaped to the deck and dropped anchor.

"Alright…open your eyes. Cubby grab some rope, Skully…stay here and rest up. Amber-."

"Just give an order Captain…I'm in control now." Amber knew she had to keep a level head if she wanted to see Peter again.

"Alright…grab a weapon and some rope as well. Our plan is to avoid as much fighting as possible to ensure no casualties." Izzy climbed onto the rail and taking a breath she leaped aboard.

The crew was made up of bearded men, many of whom looked like they could be grandfathers. Still, they were quite muscular and armed to the teeth. This was no rookie crew…they looked like they had been in the pirate business for some while. Nodding her head to Cubby she watched as he set off with the rope.

"Sorry about this," Cubby said as he began to wrap rope around the man.

"Huh…who goes there?" The man felt his body constricted and with a grunt he hit the deck, unable to reach his weapon.

"Amber…find Peter," Izzy ordered. Making her way in the mist she helped out Cubby ensuring the pirates were put down…quietly. Each thud alerted the pirate next to them that something other than them was making mischief on the ship.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Amber hurried off and went to the nearest door. Throwing it open she advanced cautiously, her hand clutching the sword Izzy had chosen for her. It was a short sword but looked quite menacing in her hands.

"I can't believe the Captain had us watch over this green capped blunder," the pirate nearest to the cell said. He was quite large and his beard went down his neck making him look quite…unkept.

"Captain made it quite clear he was to be used as bait when those brats refuse to surrender," the other pirate noted, his face was actually clean shaven except for some stubble.

"Hey…let him out this instance!" Amber stepped out from the shadows and caught the two by surprise.

"Look miss…this is no place for you, so, let us drop that dangerous weapon before you cut yourself." The pirate advanced placing his hand on the hilt of his weapon.

"I'm not some frail girl you can frighten into sterotype," Amber raced forward and as she floated about she sliced at his pants dropping them to the deck.

"Yow…who taught you how to fight?" The pirate struggled to pull up his pants but she had already moved past him and onto the next pirate.

"I hope you are more of a challenge then your friend," Amber kept her sword at midlevel and looked down the silver glint of the tip.

"I won't hold back just cause you're a girl." The pirate lunged and Amber swatted it away. The two dueled and as steel met steel Amber found her step faltering. She had only played pirate with James and Sofia once, and she had broken a nail and ruined one of her dresses. She was not a fighter; in fact she was too focused on the other aspects of a Princess to ever get dirty.

"This is not good…can't you just let him go?" Amber parried his blows and noticing a glint on the floor she realized the pirate without pants had the keys.

"The moment you stepped out of those shadows…was the moment you put yourself in no advantage girly." The pirate smiled revealing his dirty teeth and sharp blue eyes.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Amber drew in close for a deadlock, her eyes looking up at him with a glint of mischief.

"What is you plan to do exactly? You going to offer yourself to me, perhaps attempt at a trade of some sort-?"

"Ew gross…you're like old and those teeth need some major cleaning," Amber brought her leg up and kicked him right in the place where pain met…pain.

"Oohh…you didn't have to do that…" Sinking to his knees he saw her pull her hand back and soon he was flat out on the deck knocked out.

"Now…who is next?" Amber saw the pirate drop his pants and with a turn he charged at her. Amber dove under him and scooped up the keys. Seeing the confusion on his face she jingled the keys.

"Clever girl…but I won't let you release the prisoner!" The pirate charged again and found the girl quite wily, her maneuver shooting right pass him and the keys made their way into the lock.

"Oops…I'm sorry, what was that you said again?" Amber pushed the door open and as the pirate made at her a figure appeared and two feet struck him in the chest sending him into the wall and with a thud he was out cold.

"Amber…you should be more careful…" Peter picked himself up and looked her over.

"Look who is talking, the great Peter Pan caught by Pirates, what will your crew think?" Amber teased him and smiled as he ran a hand behind his head.

"Ok, you got me, where is everyone else?" Peter took a step forward but his step fell short and as he fell forward he found himself in her arms.

"Take it easy…all in good time. You went through quite an ordeal Peter…let me take care of you." Looking him over she could tell he was bruised and fresh blood trailed from his lip. His shirt was cut up, likely in tatters and he could barely stand.

"You're the best Amber…thanks," Peter leaned on her for support as they climbed up. Once on the upper deck he noted most of the crew was tied up…well…all except the lead pirate.

"Your crew is out of commission Captain; I suggest you lay down your weapon and make this easy on yourself." Izzy held her weapon out not intending on backing down.

"You're a little young to be Captain of a ship lass, if any should be backing down it is you. Where is the real Captain of the Jolly Roger?"

The Captain stood tall with a white beard on his face and beady black eyes. His hair was snowy white and his firm grip on his sword betrayed his actual age. His jacket was filled with holes and his shirt looked like it needed a proper cleaning. His voice was gravel laced and his arms were quite hairy.

"So you knew I wasn't the real Captain, what gave me away?" Izzy noticed Amber with Peter and wore a relieved smile. The rescue was a success…and not one casualty.

"James would never pull a maneuver like you did," the Captain wore a smug grin at this.

"James…that is Hook's first name?" Cubby asked, his voice hardly keeping the incredulousness out of it.

"Oh, so you didn't know? Yes, James is his first name and his middle name is Gerald. James and I once served under the same Captain, long ago when he was a studious lad. Oh James was quite the brilliant lad, always eager to learn from the Captain and even took lessons from me on how the ship ran or how to turn the tables on a deadlock."

"So…what changed?" Izzy asked.

The Captain grew quiet and sheathed his weapon. "James received word of his father's death, it tore him up good. James idolized his father, if anything he came a little above the Captain himself. James wanted to seek revenge, but the Captain advised against it, said that revenge warped an individual's soul and marked them forever on a path not many could come away from unchanged."

"So, had Hook not left," Izzy looked at the Captain, "would that mean he'd be a-?"

"Yes, James would've made a fine Pirate, an honorable one which I haven't seen much in my service…till now. I tried to stop him; of course James by then had grown into a fine young man so his sword repertoire matched even my own. The only crew member who went with him was the ship's chef, a man called Smee. James did get his revenge and claimed the man's ship too, the Jolly Roger. I even hear he got some musicians too."

"Why are you searching for Hook?" Izzy asked after hearing the tale. It was rather hard to believe Hook ever being kind and studious, but this man would not lie.

"My employer wishes to team up with him. If he is not on his own ship, I imagine he bailed, which can only mean he will be heading to skull rock. I will admit defeat; you don't need to worry about me following you."

"Izzy I don't trust him," Peter said, looking at the man like he was just another codfish.

"Peter…let us head out, this man's intentions are good." Izzy didn't say another word as she turned and headed out. Once back on the Jolly Roger she smiled as she went to take the wheel.

"Why are you smiling Izzy?" Cubby joined her while Amber led Peter below deck.

"I'm going to change Hook," she kept the smile as she knew that she had a shot to remind Hook who he once was.

**Authors note: **Hook's history has been revealed, albeit no flash back to help it along. This is my interpretation of it, though I imagine everyone has their own. Next chapter we head to Skull Rock, perhaps we will find Jake and Sofia there. See you there.


	3. Chapter 3 A past cold as steel

CH.3: A past cold as steel

Jake woke with a groan as he looked at his surroundings. He was resting half in the water and half out, his shirt was torn and his black hair was hanging before his eyes. "Ugh…what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened…you stole my amulet!" Sofia was wringing out her dress as her hair was dripping wet. Her voice was wrought with betrayal and her back was to him.

"Sofia…I had to get back home," Jake hadn't meant for such pain or grievance to be caused, and yet seeing her like this tore into him.

"You couldn't even give me a proper goodbye? And did it not cross your little boy brain to just ask me for my amulet?" Sofia finally looked over at him and tried to contain her breath. Jake was in bad shape from the looks of it, but it seemed no different then any other time they were together.

"I know, I acted reckless, and to think that Cedric could be trusted. I just wanted people to stop judging me so harshly for actions Hook committed."

"Why let it get to you? I know you Jake, I know your character, your not the type of person to let things get to you like that. Taking a girls amulet in the middle of the night only to be betrayed by this person you trusted…that isn't like you."

"Ok, I get it, I screwed up…is that what you want to hear? I messed up everything, and worse of all…I hurt you." Jake stood up and kicked at the water.

"Well well…look who ends up on my doorstep Smee," Hook grinned down at the boy pirate, "and speaking illy of me at that."

"Yes Cap'n that is quite rude indeed," Smee agreed.

"Hook…what are you doing here?" Jake looked for his wooden sword and panicked. "My sword, I could've sworn I brought it with me-."

"You mean this?" Hook held the sword out and tsked. "Little boys like you shouldn't be carrying around such dangerous weapons. I shall for once be a respectable adult and get rid of such a toy."

"No…Peter Pan gave that to me!" Jake rushed forward and felt Hook's boot in his face. Tumbling down he bumped into Sofia who caught him.

"And where is Peter Pan now? Your hero will not save you…of course I am not a man without a heart. Return the Jolly Roger to me…and you shall get back this toy sword of yours." Hook placed the sword on a rock and leaned back in his seat.

"Wait…where is the Jolly Roger?" Jake looked around and saw the familiar pirate ship no where in sight. Of course given the room in the rock such a ship could not go in without tearing up.

"Your friend, Captain Izzy, she was last seen on my beloved ship. Unfortunately due to circumstances against my better nature…I abandoned ship when the Jolly Roger was in plight."

"Izzy is in command of the Jolly Roger? Wait…plight…is she ok?" Jake grew concerned for his friend and hearing Sofia's hmph he held out his hands. "Just friends Sofia, Izzy is one of my closest friends, I will always be concerned about her."

"Do we have a deal?" Hook held out his hand and wore a small smile. He was nothing without his ship, plus, with this place being the closest residence to his departure from the Jolly Roger, it really didn't offer much to his fame.

"I don't trust him Jake," Sofia whispered, "for all we know Hook will just throw your sword and possibly strand us here."

"Hmm, well, what choice do we have? It isn't like I can replace that sword…and I imagine Hook will at least drop us off at the hide out." Jake doubted his own words, but he wanted to try and remain positive for the both of them.

"Captain Hook…we know you are in there." A deep booming voice said. Several Pirate ships were outside the rock and already row boats could be seen approaching.

"Oh no, Smee, it is the dreaded black fleet of the North. I once insulted their Captain, come to think of it I might of insulted the entire crew."

"We can't take on an entire fleet," Jake protested. "Captain…can't you just say sorry?"

"I would…if I knew what I said," Hook shrugged.

"James…come quietly…or not it really doesn't matter to me." Standing up in the rowboat was a dark bearded man with a round belly and strong muscular arms. His eyes were green and small and held in his arm was a pistol.

"Captain Roland…such a pleasure to see you," Hook laughed lightly, "how long has it been?"

"Long enough, now don't move a muscle." Disembarking from the row boat he kept his pistol aimed on Hook.

"Captain…it is the Jolly Roger!" His first mate yelled.

"Captain Hook…if you are here…who is on your ship?" Roland looked over his shoulder at the ship as it set anchor right next to his.

"Do you honestly believe…I would have all my crew out in the open? I suggest you set back to your ship and tell this person you work for I'm not interested."

"Captain Hook…we need to talk!" Izzy was rowing away from the ship with Peter Pan and Amber aboard as well.

"Is that your back up?" Roland wore a toothy smile and his men started their advance.

"I forgot I left her in charge of me ship," Hook shook his head as he looked at the predicament that had befallen him. "It would appear, I hate to say it, I need your help Jake."

"Don't worry Captain…I won't tell anyone this ever happened." Jake reached up and Hook tossed him his sword. Meeting the first pirate to rush him he warded off a frontal assault and took the offense. Clashing with him he could see Izzy drawing nearer.

"Looks like Jake and Hook need us. Think you can fight, Peter?" Izzy asked, uncertain if the Neverland hero could use a sword after his imprisonment.

"I'm the last person to be seen fighting alongside Hook, but, I wouldn't be a good role model if I let him fall before our clandestine battle. Time to fight the good fight." Letting out a battle cry he took to the sky and landed on a pirate's sword aimed at Hook.

"Pan…what in the seven seas are you doing here?" Hook aimed for the other pirate while the other shook his sword about to lose Pan.

"I'm here to save you, but don't think this changes anything codfish." Peter jumped off the sword and as he landed back down he drew out his sword and parried the coming blow.

"It won't, you still owe me for me hand." Hook parried with the other pirate and keeping his footing and wit about him he drew the pirate into the corner and readied to kill him.

"No Captain, we mustn't do that." Peter hissed in pain as the blade cut along his shoulder.

"And why not? These pirates will use any means or force to get me, I say, kill them before we're killed or worse." Hook pushed the blade against his skin, seeing the fabric of his clothes tear and a slight trail of blood stream down.

"Captain, I don't think they want you dead, and another thing…what example are you setting for Neverland's future?" Peter gestured to Izzy and the group as they took turns in the battle.

"Jake and his puny pirates are doing fine without me serving as a role model, besides…that is why they have you, absent as you maybe. Why is it you only show up during special circumstances anyway?" Hook hated the way Pan got in his head.

"It is as you say, Jake and his crew are doing fine. I have passed on my knowledge of pirating…and well…I learned from the best." Peter spun his blade and used the hilt to ram into the man's face. Using his disoriented sway he then pushed him into the water.

"I see…so I wasn't imagining a bird flying around me ship all those years ago." Hook sent a right hook into the pirate and watched as he slumped down.

"Izzy…wow…you sure do great with a sword." Jake commented as he watched Izzy out of the corner of his eyes.

"Thanks Jake…your not too shabby yourself. Oh and don't let the title frighten you, I am just taking care of the Jolly Roger till Hook takes it back." Izzy swept the feet out of the pirate she fought and kicked his blade away.

"So Izzy…how has my sister been?" Sofia kicked up a sword and as she lifted it up she used her weight to shove a pirate into the water.

"Amber…well…she can be a bit bossy at times, but other then that she hasn't really been too much of a handful." No need to tell her about the pirate attack earlier.

"That is good to hear. And Jake…shouldn't you be focusing and saving the talking till later?" Sofia said this in a hushed tone, just loud enough for Jake to hear. Her jealous side was not one that easily showed, and for some reason Jake talking to Izzy brought that out.

"Right…back to fighting," Jake smiled as he rushed forth.

"You don't have to worry Sofia, I'm not after Jake," Izzy told her, or the very least tried to tell herself. "Jake is the past, I'm just looking to focus on getting things back to the way they were."

Sofia felt a fright bit embarrassed over her open reaction. It was kind of bad to overreact and then know it was over nothing. However she was glad to know Izzy didn't have her sights set on Jake, cause she liked Izzy, for what it was worth.

Roland watched as his crew fought Hook and his crew and found them to be evenly matched. This however did put their plans behind some. Cedric was paying them a lot just for this capture, and that alone could very well leave any moment. Using the distraction of the fray he snuck up behind Hook and held a blade to his neck.

"Miss me Hook? No one move…I warn ye, his blood will flow so fast no life will be worth saving." Edging along on his descent he kept the blade close as he noticed the boy in green start to fly. "Become a flightless bird…or he goes to Davy Jones."

"Relax Pan…no need to go out of your way to save me," Hook joked as he was led onto a boat. Once they were away he glared at Roland. "So, what does this Boss of yours want with me anyway?"

"You will soon find out Hook," Roland wore another toothy grin.

"Blast…we can't let Cedric get Hook! Enchancia has just gotten over me being associated with him; any attack from pirates will leave them defenseless!" Jake kicked at the ground.

"I won't let Cedric do such an awful thing," Sofia held the place where her amulet used to be.

"Then it looks like we got no choice but to come to the Captain's rescue," Izzy waved for them to follow and looked off to the side. "Your free to join Mr. Smee." Izzy pressed on, knowing her plan to change Hook remained unchanged.

"Aye aye Captain Izzy." Smee came out of his hiding place and the group headed to the Jolly Roger. Something big was about to happen…something that could spell trouble for Enchancia if not hurried.


	4. Chapter 4 Magic and Cunning

CH.4: Magic and Cunning

"So, I take it this boss of yours really needs my help huh?" Hook wore a wry grin just thinking of his status and how it reached his ears.

"He doesn't really need your help…it just happens a certain act of yours caught his eye." Roland sat with his arms crossed as one of his men rowed them forward. Instead of take the ship back they took the row boat…just to draw less attention.

"Why is it you left your crew behind?" Hook found this rather suspicious.

"My crew will be following…from a distance…and only once we have made it safely to my boss. You see, we two have been in this business a long time, bound to be change you see?"

"I suppose," Hook shrugged wondering where he was getting at.

"James…the age of pirates, especially for old ones like ourselves is coming to an end. In order to extend our time here we need to extend ourselves beyond Neverland-."

Hook was aghast at the very idea. The whole concept made him sick to his stomach. "Roland, Neverland is our home; it is our very livelihood as Pirates. To where do you suggest we go?" Hook sat back and then heard a familiar ticking noise.

"He will explain once you meet him. Though, think of it like…an extended vacation, someday you will return to Neverland…better then you were before…and richer." He knew this got the crusty old pirate for he perked up forgetting the croc following them.

"Riches…what is the catch?" Hook heard them stop and as he looked up he saw a man staring down at him.

"I request your service in taking over a certain Kingdom." Cedric held out a hand and as he helped the good Captain onto his ship he gripped his hand tightly.

"Kingdom, hmm, what Kingdom is that?" Hook gripped the man's hand tighter and his hook twirled his mustache.

Cedric grimaced at the tight iron lock of the man's grip and extended his magic of the amulet making his grip stronger then before. "You were there once…kidnapping a certain young princess."

"Enchancia…sounds tempting," Hook grunted finding he had little in him to go up against him. Falling to one knee as he lost feeling in his hand he saw the man release him.

"Oh it should be more then that Captain. I hear from the local pirates that your luck in treasure is quite…lacking. Help me take over the Kingdom and place myself on the throne and you shall have more treasure then you know what to do with."

Hook stood up and looked at the man closely. He did not look that strong, nor did he possess the killer instinct most pirates held. And yet, for some reason he held a power about him that made him tremble in his boots. There was something else at work here…something mystifying.

"Captain Hook, what do you have going for you here? You have a complement of 4 in your crew, a ship that is an antique, not to mention your gold plunder has about the value of your life. It is time you look beyond the veil of obscurity here…and look on to fame and fortune. A Captain is only good as his fame, his infamous actions that carry across to other parts of the worlds."

Hook mused over this as he looked out over the rail. It was true…his time in Neverland hadn't been the most fortuitous; given the loss of his hand to a croc and dealing with meddlesome brats like Jake and his crew. Enchancia, from what he saw, bolstered on wealth and opportunity, plus Roland appeared to be quite handy with a sword, a rematch was bound to happen.

"Perhaps a demonstration of my power will help you decide quicker?" Cedric nodded his head to Roland and he edged Hook closer to the edge.

"Hey…what gives…unhand me this instant!" Hook's heart began to beat fast and his pulse raced, oh no he thought, it is him.

Tic Toc Croc was making his way over to the boat, his tail working through the water speeding his approach. Slowly as he made his way out his eyes blinked and his jaw clamped shut allowing the Captain to freeze in fear.

"This Croc…he scares you doesn't he?" Cedric smiled seeing the Captain nod his head feebly. "In that case…how about we get rid of him once and for all?"

Hook turned his head slowly and saw as the man began to move his hands deftly through the air. His face was concentrated and around his neck an amulet glowed. So…he thought, that amulet the Princess wore held more power than imagined. I should've stolen it when I had the chance.

"Any last words to your mortal foe?" Cedric's hands began to glow yellow and his feet began to lift off the ground.

"Farewell annoying crocodile…rest eternally…for you shall never taste Hook again." Hook didn't believe anything would happen, as his belief in magic was about as strong as his belief in fairies.

"Time to go into the beyond…Croc of the clock!" Summoning forth a strong element of lighting he shot it forth into the forth, a thrumming sound filling his ears as the croc writhed about in pain until at last it ceased to move or make a sound.

"Y-You killed it…I don't hear that internal blasted clock! Who are you by the way?" Hook was incredulous, honest shock in his voice as he never had the nerve to kill the foul beast himself.

"I am Cedric, royal Sorcerer of the Kingdom of Enchancia. Now Hook…about your answer-."

"My dear sir, for ridding me of that beast, I will gladly help take this Kingdom in your behalf. Captain James Hook…at your service." Hook bowed and wore a smile.

"I am relieved to hear you say this…for without you this plan would surely fail. We shall take Enchancia at dawn, I suggest you get a good night sleep for the battle will be a long and most difficult one."

Cedric watched as Hook walked off and then looked into the water. This wasn't even the full might of his power, a mere simple spell of channeling lightning through one's body and extending it out through their hands. Of course it did drain the individual; had the amulet not been on him such an act would leave him panting and laying on his back.

"What about Jake and his friends? They seemed quite distressed when Hook was taken." Roland stood at his side and cracked his neck.

"They will not pose much of a risk to my plans. Still, it would be wise to set up a barricade, I do not wish them getting to Hook. Killing the Croc was fine and all…but something tells me Hook will betray me if they come for him."

Roland nodded his head and stroked his hair on his face. "I noticed they had two girls in their company, both were dressed in attire not from here-."

"Princess Sofia and Amber, sisters from the Kingdom of Enchancia where I also come from," he mused to himself, then to Roland, "capture them if you can. Having them as bargaining chips will lower the defense of Enchancia and make the take over that much easier."

"Is Enchancia really that dangerous?" Roland had faced many difficult foes in his past, this Kingdom probably had the same caliber of men.

Cedric shrugged and held the amulet. "To that it is hard to ascertain, for you see, the Kingdom has never been that vulnerable or had all of the complement of soldiers at guard. Hook will get us in, from there it is up to your men to ensure I make it to the throne room…I have an old friend I need to take care of."

"You remember your promise-?"

"Yes of course, you shall get your gold and trinkets," Cedric waved it off like it was never truly forgotten, sort of like an insult to one of his intellect. To forget this among pirates would be like signing his own death warrant.

"Long as you don't forget…the Kingdom will be yours under the might of the full usage of the Pirates of Neverland." Roland walked away and cracked his knuckles, just giving the little man reason to fear them.

Cedric watched as the fleet of ships began to arrange themselves into a formidable barricade. Soon the fight would begin…and once dawn approached they would take Enchancia and once and for all he would be rid of the good Roland, King of Enchancia. Rubbing his hands together he smoothed his hair only to have it stand on end. "I really need to remember when my hands are charged," Cedric sighed.

Hook sat in a cabin as he looked out the window. He heard the heavy footsteps of Roland; knowing the meeting was over he decided to get out of his room and stretch his legs. Each Pirate was given a cabin; so it was a tight fit, he noted as he stumbled over someone's legs. The Croc was dead, he was finally free of its infernal ticking, still…what did that leave of him to fear? Stopping as he heard a familiar voice he looked down and his eyes it up with familiarity.

"No way…what are you doing here?"

**Authors note: **The end is nigh and Hook has joined forces with Cedric. A great battle is on the horizon and a race to stop Cedric from invading Enchancia puts everything on the line. Who is it that Hook found onboard the ship…and will this change him or possibly sway his decision of joining Cedric? Expect a clash of power between Sofia and Cedric in the finale. See you in the petulant coming chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle in Neverland

CH.5: Battle in Neverland

"All ahead full and don't stop till we hit something!" Izzy issued out the order, her hands gripping the wheel of the Jolly Roger for the fight of their life.

"Aye aye Captain Izzy," Cubby saluted before getting to work.

"I'm still not used to this Izzy," Jake said as he ran a hand behind his head, "don't you think you've gotten too used to this?"

"I'm still the same Izzy you know Jake…just looking out for the Jolly Roger till its rightful Captain returns. I've been through a lot since you left, lets just say…I got a fresh perspective on things." Izzy spun the wheel and they slowly left Skull Rock.

Jake wasn't so sure, but he trusted Izzy so he let it drop. Making his way over to the front of the ship he looked out over the rough waters. Sofia joined him and he placed a hand over hers. "This is it…the beginning of the biggest battle ever."

"I'm glad I'm here to see it go down," Sofia saw his reaction and smiled, "hey no need to worry…I can handle myself."

"Sofia…these aren't your typical bumbling pirates…these are actual pirates! They are hardened and bitter…hardly what you would fare well-."

"Excuse me Jake…but if you were going to throw a sexist comment in there hold your tongue. I know how to use a sword and know my limit in battle. You all are fighting for something that is worth you losing your life over…well, so am I. Enchancia will be in trouble if Cedric unleashes that power on it, and I can't sit idly by and let others do the fighting while I'm on the sidelines."

Jake felt his jaw drop open and then felt her soft hands on his face. Warming up he realized his mistake and offered his sincerest apology. "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry."

"You tend to say that a lot…but your forgiven." Sofia gave him a peck on the lips and cuddled up into his arms. "Promise me Jake that no matter what happens…we'll be together."

Jake placed his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "You know I can't make that promise-."

"Well then just lie to me Jake…I need some comfort in these final minutes. I don't want to go back home knowing this was just some way of playing with a young girl's heart."

Jake sighed and ran his hand through her hair, his breath playing in her ear in a whisper only meant for her. "No matter what happens, no matter what entails, I will always be with you."

Sofia smiled at this, appreciating his concern for her request. Any other guy would probably just rush through it without any thought, but not her Jake. Hearing Izzy's voice she pulled out of the hug and saw they were approaching a barricade of ships.

"Yay hey no way…they are preventing us from getting through!" Izzy knew the Jolly Roger could take most anything thrown at them…but this was ridiculous.

"The Jolly Roger was made for rough waters Captain Izzy," Smee noted as he walked onto the deck. Everyone looked at Smee and seemed doubtful. "Trust me sea pups…the Captain, I mean Hook and I have been through rougher waters then this."

"You heard him crew…lets go!" Izzy pushed ahead and they neared the barricade with all their determination set forth.

* * *

"Red Jessica…what are you doing here?" Hook shook his head as he was still getting over who he had tripped over.

"I was about to ask you the same thing James," Jessica said as she rubbed at her sore legs. "Oh, and next time you intend to sneak around…look where your walking."

"Oh, apologies, I did not know there would be female pirates involved in this operation." Hook caught her warning look and tugged at his collar. "Well, er, what were we talking about?"

"James, the only reason I was here was to…help you escape." She blushed looking away and pulled at her hair.

"Escape…whatever do you mean?" Hook adjusted his hook and looked around curious if his accident had woken any of the other pirates.

"James, what Cedric wants to do is not right. He intends to use you in order to take over an entire kingdom…and a peaceful one at that. Do you even know if he intends to return you to Neverland?"

"He promised me gold and jewels…what does it matter if an entire kingdom is taken over?" Hook folded his arms and tried his best not to look at Red Jessica.

"Oh James, that does not sound like you at all. I know deep down you have a heart, and when you realize how wrong this is…then perhaps we can continue our relationship."

Hook felt his jaw drop and reached for her hand, his eyes widening at this. "Jessica, please, do not do this to a miserable pirate such as myself."

"James, it breaks my heart to even think of this, but would it hurt you to think with your heart instead of your treasure obsessed mind for once?"

Hook glared at Jessica and leaned in with his eyes dangerous black. "How dare you? Well…if that is what you think of me I will take my leave of you now." Hook pushed on and felt inclined to look behind, just to see her hurt face, but knew he would look weak doing so.

"Oh James," Red Jessica heaved a sad sigh and watched as he walked off. "I still can't let Cedric get away with this. I will have to take things into my own hands."

"And where do you think you're going?" Roland took up most of the hallway as he held out his sword.

"Uh…I was going to see Cedric, yes, and see if he needed any help above deck." Red Jessica tried her best bluff, hoping to get up there and help out anyway she could.

"Nice try…but you stay here just like the rest of them until the operation begins." Roland didn't like a woman being brought into the fold…even if she made a name for herself out in a man's world.

"Oh c'mon…can't you let this slide this once?" Red Jessica eased up against him and batted her lashes.

Roland didn't budge and folded his arms. "Do you really think flirting will get you what you want?"

"It was worth a try," Red Jessica smiled. Elbowing the man she pulled his sword out of his sheath and held it against his jugular. "Now…let me go up to the deck…or should I spill your worthless guts all over this pathetic ship?"

"Once you get up there…you won't stand a chance-."

"Never tell a lady her chance…especially when she just got your sword in one try." She led him from behind and looked at the sword closely. "Do you even sharpen this sword?"

"What do you hope to achieve up there? Are you here to stop Cedric?" Roland took each step slowly, his mind formulating a counter to his predicament.

"I'm here to make sure Neverland doesn't suffer anymore by his appearance," she told him pushing the blade against his spine.

Roland reached around and as he gripped the blade he went to shove his elbow into her face. The impact jarred her hard as he heard her surprised grunt. As Red Jessica fell down the stairs he didn't mind what sight of blood seeped through his hand. "If you really want to see what Cedric is up to…I can arrange a front row seat." He laughed as he walked down to her unconscious form.

* * *

Cedric was preparing a gate way spell, a very powerful spell that would place them in the courtyard of Enchancia. They could easily travel the stars there…but this way he caught them all off guard and could flood all entry ways into the castle and prevent back up. Waving his arms through the air the amulet glowed brilliantly around him giving him a purple aura. He had told his men not to interrupt but he spotted Hook and shook his head.

"Are you prepared?" Cedric asked.

Hook took a breath as he let Jessica's words wash over him. "Yes…the sooner we do this the sooner I can come back here and reclaim my ship."

"Yes…wouldn't want to take you away from that," Cedric closed his eyes and wore a small smile. "Tell me Hook, where do you see yourself in five years?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hook stared into the cold blue water and heaved a sigh. Much was weighing on him and he had never been this troubled…well not since the day he chose to avenge his parents and leave the company of his captain.

"One man's fortune is another man's gain…so once I take over Enchancia what will you do with that? Certainly your first mate can handle things here while you stand at my side in Enchancia, correct?"

Hook shrugged and then he turned catching on. "You want me to live in Enchancia…what as your advisor?"

"James…not everyone was meant for the sea, some were destined for things greater. Seize the day, accomplish what many your age could never do…walk away from this life and fulfill your needs to the greatest. I trust no one in Enchancia to help me keep order…I trust you though."

Hook mulled this over and then he spotted Roland dragging a half conscious Jessica onto the deck. His heart beat for her and as she was tied to the pole he knew any sudden movement on his end could lessen her life. Looking over at Roland he kept his gaze nonchalant, hardly breaking character and hardly caring too much to have Roland end her life. Luckily enough their relationship was kept under wraps from most of the pirate community.

"I caught her trying to stop you…what do you want to do Cedric?" Roland was sheathing his sword and cast Hook a curious look.

"When she comes to…make her walk the plank. I so wanted to say that for so long…now it is finally coming true. Gather the men…the gate way is just about open. I am this close to taking the Kingdom from that fool Roland, not you Roland…but the King of Enchancia. I need your answer Hook…what say you?"

James looked at his hook and was reminded of the day he lost it. The days he spent alone in his cabin filled with grief and rage tormented his waking and sleeping hours. Smee was the one who pulled him out of his darkness, got him to see the light of day and to continue the tradition of treasure seeking and holding onto revenge for that day when it all came to fruition. Neverland was his home…and much as he had lost…he also gained as well. Roland seemed to sense the change as he brought his sword up to block Hook's hook.

"So…this is your answer?" Cedric shook his head as he stopped the spell and cast him a look of disappointment.

"In my youth I would take you up on your offer…but I have grown fond of Neverland and the people that fill it with the treasure I seek. How would I start all over again somewhere else? I will not kill you…but I will strip you of all the power you possess!"

Roland jumped back as Hook drew back and held his sword outward. "You've grown soft James…it is a pity considering all the wealth waiting in this venture."

"Roland…I've learned something from my adversary Jake, everything you seek is usually closer then you expect…and more precious then the deepest treasure lost in the sea. I am listening to my heart, for the first time ever…and it is telling me it is time to switch sides."

Red Jessica stirred in her trapped state and caught what Hook had said. "I knew you had it in you James!"

"Have her walk the plank…I will deal with the traitor." Cedric channeled his energy from the amulet into his arms and cast out a wave of pulsating chaos into Hook.

"James!" Red Jessica yelled out as she saw James slammed against the rail and his body writhing in pain. Herded to the plank she could see sharks ready for their meal.

"Do not worry…Red Jessica…tis nothing…." Hook struggled up as blood trailed his lip and as he stood to his feet he felt the wood tearing behind him.

"We could've been partners James…instead you double cross me! I have never killed a man before…I wonder…does this make me a pirate?" Cedric increased his energy tenfold and sent James flying overboard.

"At least he doesn't have to worry about the croc," Roland snickered.

Jessica cast him a disapproving scowl and slapped him hard across the face. "I will take this dive myself, thank you." Spreading her arms out she dove into the water after James. The sharks were already after him and as she disappeared under the water she knew time was of the essence.

"That was some woman," Roland noted.

"Do not mind her…both will be dead soon enough. Besides…something tells me we have other things to worry about." Cedric looked on to see the Jolly Roger tearing for them. The real battle was afoot.

**Authors note: **Guess I couldn't fit everything in here as I had planned, oh well; guess we will see the finale play out in pt 2 of this self-titled chapter. Since this chapter is so long you can read it in parts, likely will make it easier instead of taking it in one read, unless you're an avid reader. Thanks for the patience as I draw a proper conclusion to this cross over event.


	6. Chapter 6 Battle in Neverland part two

CH.6: Battle in Neverland part two

The Jolly Roger crashed into the barricade sending pirates scattering. Jake leaped into the foray with his wooden sword held out. The first few pirates he met he clashed with them with the intent to act as a distraction. This was not his battle, not this time that is. Cedric was from Sofia's world and it was something that she herself had to face. Looking over at her he could see the determination in her eyes as she raced across the deck amidst the chaos that ensued. Pushing one of the pirates off him Jake looked over seeing Peter Pan push another pirate into the water.

"Jake keep Sofia safe…we got things back here." Peter smiled and brought his sword as he parried against the next pirates that leaped forward eagerly.

"Alright Sofia…lets finish this." Jake took her hand as they rushed forward. The tide of battle was changing in their favor as all the pirates on the barricade were setting their sights on Pan. Jake hoped Peter could handle that many pirates, not doubting his hero, but everyone needed help sometime.

"Jake…my amulet…" Sofia could see Cedric up ahead with her amulet glowing brightly. She had thought that the only power the amulet had allowed her to talk to her animal friends…how was this even possible?

"We'll get your amulet back Sofia…don't you worry." Jake gave her a side grin and then spotted some motion in the water. Rushing over he saw sharks put into quite a frenzy. "I wonder what has them so worked up?"

"Sharks…I've never seen them before…are they that dangerous?" Sofia leaned over curious and felt her shoe slip. "Uh oh…Jake!"

"Hang on Sofia!" Jake reached for the rail and pulled hard to keep her from falling over…with him in tow. He could feel himself slipping and the look in Sofia's eyes made him feel helpless. "Sofia…I won't let you go…if you go…I go."

"I know Jake…and thanks." Sofia smiled and then she began to see the water get further away. "Jake…I never knew you were that strong-."

"It isn't me…" Jake looked back and saw a dripping wet Captain Hook. "Captain…why are you wet?"

"Puny pirate just pull," Hook shook his head, "we'll get to why I'm wet later." Hook pulled the two back and went to squeeze the water out of his hat.

"Are you the reason the sharks are mad?" Sofia asked as she clutched her heaving chest. She had been really close to falling over and she never knew such fear.

"Cedric pushed me over the ship…and I have her to thank for saving me." Hook nodded his head over at Red Jessica who was dumping water out of her boots.

"You were worth saving James," Jessica noted with a flash of a smile, "and no amount of sharks will halt me from ever making that decision. Now I believe you two have somewhere to be?"

"Thank you, both of you, I take it this means your changed for good then?" Jake inquired as he elbowed the Captain.

"Well, I mean, oh get going before I really feed you to the sharks." Hook waved them off and Jessica giggled. Watching the two run off he laughed lightly. "That puny pirate really has come a long way."

"So James…what is your answer, are you changed for good?" Jessica stood beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well…that is to say…this is really hard…" Hook placed his arms around her and stared deeply into her eyes. "I will say this…thank you."

"Oh I know you can do better then that," Jessica teased as she gave him a crooked grin. She really did enjoy adding color to those cheeks of his.

Hook threw his hat aside and as he swept her back he gave her a long and meaningful kiss. This was a true expression of how he felt, something he never thought he would be doing. When the kiss was over he pulled up and saw her frown. "What, did I do something wrong?"

"I'm not done with you yet!" She pulled him back into the kiss keeping her hand behind his neck.

* * *

Peter and Amber were left behind with Izzy and Cubby, the quartet were busy keeping the pirates busy while Jake and Sofia went on ahead. The battle was raging and Peter was keeping to sky and air, his sword swinging around and his playful banter really got them worked up.

"Hey, who taught you how to fight…a codfish?" Peter got them riled up and as they charged he stepped to the side and watched as they fell into the water.

"Whoa…that is no way to treat a lady!" Amber was surrounded by loud and raucous chatter from the men. Their swords were trying to lift up her dress and she began to steam. One of the pirates raced at her hoping to get a feel and she brought her sword forth cutting down his pants. When he went to pull them up she grabbed at his pierced ears and pulling down she brought her knee up and cracked his nose.

"Ouch…what the hell?" The pirate spoke through his bleeding nose.

"Oh I'm sorry…how are you?" Amber lifted him up and then brought her fist back and slammed it into his face. "Anyone else want a face full of justice?"

Amber saw the men shake their heads and rushed off to take care of the other threats. Amber brushed her hands on her dress and pushed the guy over. Pirates, seemed like all they cared about was plundering and fortune, never really in that order…still it made her think less of this place since coming there. Neverland, she always thought it would be romantic…not full of disgusting men and rough seas.

"How you holding up?" Izzy asked her as she parried several swords before bringing the two men together and bonking their heads.

"I think…I'm ready to go home," Amber went to take a seat and looked out at the vast Neversea. "It has been fun…but this is no place for a Princess. I really do appreciate all you've done for me, you and your friends, but look at me…I'm getting hit on by old men and this is my only dress."

Izzy joined her and watched as the men slumped over one another. "Have you told Peter?"

"I haven't really had a chance," Amber sighed and played with her hands. "I mean, this is his home, I can't think of asking him to join me that would just be selfish of me."

"Amber, may I speak frankly? I have never seen Peter happier then when he is with you. It would be hard seeing him leave again…but…Peter entrusted the safety of Neverland to us. When this is all over, tell him how you feel, other wise I will steal your shoes."

The two shared a laugh and Amber smiled. "Alright, oh and if you like my shoes…I will gladly give them to you."

"Ah…guys…a little help here!" Cubby was holding off the pirates, best he could, though they were really giving him a run for his coconuts.

"Oh right…coming Cubby!" Izzy raced over with Amber and the two of them surrounded the pirates.

"What's this…two girls…oh this shall be fun." The lead pirate cracked his knuckle and showed his crooked teeth.

"These pirates need some serious dental work," Amber noted.

"Eh…making fun of our teeth are ye? Well we will just have to take some of yours then," the pirate laughed.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Peter flew on over and tossed some rope to Cubby. "Alright Cubby, time to tie these no good pirates up."

"Alright Peter, lets tie these foul breathed baddies up." Together with Peter he circled the pirates and tied them up neatly and without much squirming room.

"Way to go crew. Now…I wonder how things are going on Jake's side?"

* * *

"Give me back my amulet!" Sofia struggled in Roland's arms as she stared heatedly at Cedric.

"Sofia…glad you could make it, and Jake, if it weren't for you I wouldn't even be here." Cedric waved the pirate around with amusement.

"Where's your bird?" Jake glared.

"Oh, well he is still in Enchancia, in fact I wonder if I fed him? Oh well, I will be seeing him soon enough and that fool King Roland. I can't wait to see his face as I send my forces upon his, it will be most exciting actually." Cedric smiled in glee.

"Cedric please don't do this…my father is a kind and generous man, you can't take over Enchancia-."

"Oh I will, and I must, you see your father has ridiculed my teaching, laughed at my many blunders and never once appreciated my work. I intend to be the greatest ruler that Kingdom has ever saw, just you watch, I will get the respect I so rightly deserve-."

"Respect is earned through doing what is right…taking over a Kingdom is just evil." Jake was thrown over to the far side of the ship and felt his back collide with the wall.

"That will be enough out of you Jake! I appreciate the amulet, but really your words are a little too…annoying. The gate has been opened and even without Captain Hook I shall see my future, and it shall be a bright one at that."

Jake found it hard to focus as the impact sent his head jarring back. He was covered in purple and his body wasn't responding the way it should. His wooden sword lay on the deck and Sofia was incapacitated by Roland. He had to do something fast…otherwise Cedric would invade Enchancia and his role as a pirate would be vilified once again. Looking around he then had an idea.

"Cedric…I have a challenge for you. I want you and Sofia to duel, whoever wins gets the amulet, if you win we won't stop you from leaving, if Sofia wins not only does she get the amulet…but you turn yourself in to the proper authorities once you get back home."

"Jake…what are you doing?" Sofia wasn't ready to take on Cedric, after all she didn't have nearly enough experience in the magic field to do such a thing.

"An interesting proposition…I like it. I do wish to see the amount of learning that has accumulated amidst all that hair of hers." Cedric dropped Jake to the deck and with a nod to Roland he watched as the Princess was freed.

"Jake!" Sofia rushed over but found Cedric beating her to the punch. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh relax, he just fell unconscious. Now…show me what you got!" Cedric shot forth a fireball and watched as she scrambled for cover. "Is that it? I have seen better sorcery from an inept student then one who actually has some training."

Sofia furrowed her brow and as she rose up she focused her power and sent forth an ice spell. It wasn't nearly enough to freeze Cedric for he waved it off like a sneeze coming. "It is no good…I only know a few spells-."

"Excuses…don't make excuses, they annoy me!" Cedric summoned energy from the amulet and quick icicle bursts were sent her way.

Sofia had her back to the wall and those icicles would tear her to shreds. Seeing Jake's sword she rushed over and grabbed it. That is when something incredible happened, the sword transformed before her very eyes and sparkled dazzlingly sending forth a ray that shattered the icicles in midflight.

"Whoa…hey…what is going on here?" Cedric was startled, to say the least; his mind was reeling from the suddenness of the weapon's transformation.

"Haven't you heard the tale?" Peter Pan was propped up in the crow's nest and blowing into his instrument. "That sword is carved from a very special tree, I gave it to Jake to use for good. However in different hands the sword takes shape into their true nature. Sofia is a pirate princess, all this time she has been on a journey, and when her and Jake found the courage to love one another, regardless their positions in society, her role transformed."

"Pft…so…I can still win this fight!" Cedric summoned more magic bringing it crashing all around the ship. The pirates began to flee and dive into the water, even Roland who got struck by some lightning. The intensity of the magic was all consuming and the amulet began to shake.

Sofia raced forward and spun her body letting the spells flash by. Wielding the sword she fired back her own spells of flashing stars that caused steam to emit from the fire and dissipate it. Her dress was torn in the spell war but she kept at it, her hair flying about as her determination never wavered.

"This…is…impossible!" Cedric grew angrier by the minute. His pirates had abandoned him and worse yet…due to the draining power the amulet his gate to Enchancia had closed.

"I am the Pirate Princess, awakened at last! Cedric, royal sorcerer of Enchancia…cease your actions or face your punishment." Sofia slid on the deck as massive strings of weaponry shot forth.

"I am to be King…no…I cannot lose!" Cedric was giving it is his all…even then it seemed like Sofia had an edge over him. In the blink of an eye he saw her standing before him with her blade extended up just under his chin. A bead of sweat dangled from his chin.

"I'll be taking that back now." Sofia took the amulet and gave him a coy grin. "You know, I've been thinking, instead of having you put in jail for your crimes…how about you just forget this ever happened."

"Huh…you plan on wiping my memory? Oh please, that spell is way advanced beyond your years, you could never-."

"Pirate Princess…remember?" Sofia spoke softly under her breath and a bubble encased Cedric in a stiff position. Floating up she opened the gate once again and waved at Cedric as his shouts couldn't be heard in the airtight bubble.

"Way to go Sofia!" Izzy raced over and gave her a hug.

"I never knew I had it in me," Sofia said incredulous like, her eyes looking at the weapon.

"It is a rare power…that comes from an even rarer individual. Of course there is no guarantee that it will happen again. Go tend to Jake." Peter suggested as he went to go talk to Amber.

"What did we miss?' Hook was joined by Red Jessica and the two were arm in arm.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Cubby noted and everyone shared a laugh.

* * *

"Well Jake…this is it." Izzy stood by the ship as stairs leading up to the gate extended down.

"Do you really have to go?" Jake asked feeling like he had missed out on a lot.

"My home is in Enchancia, perhaps someday we will get to see each other again. I hope by that time we will both still be single…and ready for another adventure."

Jake held back his tears as he felt like he was losing his best friend. Well…he kind of was, seeing how Peter and Amber had a long talk and he was going as well. Turns out Peter was going to be an emissary, one who had ties to both worlds and see that an incident like what happened during their journey never happened again. In order for this to work it would take sometime before anyone was allowed into Enchancia again, whether pirate or ally.

"Well Pan…it looks like our fated duel will have to wait," Hook noted as he kicked at the ground.

"Relax you old codfish, we'll be having that duel soon enough that you won't have time to arrange wedding plans for you and Red Jessica."

Hook felt his face flush and Red Jessica had the same face. "Marriage…you blundering idiot, we're still dating-."

"Oh right, of course you two still are. Well, let us hope it isn't too long where you will be bouncing a baby pirate on your knee. C'mon Amber…lets go."

"Pan!" Hook yelled after him but saw him reach for Amber's hand as they ascended the stairs. Seeing the boy turn he ran a hand behind his head. "Don't get too comfortable there."

"I won't…well…not too much." He gave Amber a lopsided grin and pulled her into a kiss. The two kissed as they stood near each other, neither distancing from the other's embrace.

Sofia looked up and giggled lightly. "Looks like my sister changed your friend-."

"Well…it is about time," Jake joked. A moment of silence passed between them and he held out his hand. "I'll have my sword back…less glowy though."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sofia held his sword out to him and wore an apologetic smile.

"It is alright, if anyone used my sword…I'm glad it was you." Taking the sword he turned around and remembered the legend of the sword. This would be a huge sacrifice, but, as he closed his eyes he knew it was the right call.

"Jake…what is going on?" Sofia placed a hand on his shoulder and looked away as a green light blinded her. She let out a tiny 'eep' and as the light faded away she felt her breath caught in her throat as a ring was placed on her finger. It glowed brightly and was emerald green and Jake was facing her with a small smile on his face.

"I call it the Neverring, though I suppose a proper title would be a promise ring. We maybe apart, but, I promise you I will stay true and someday we shall be together again. This ring will change eventually, when it does we will both be in the same place, same time, and same readiness to really start our lives together. I love you Sofia…and I did not want you leaving thinking this was just one adventure, cause this adventure…its just beginning."

Sofia began to cry as she grew wary of just how much time they would be apart. Peter would repair the damage, though even then it would likely take years judging by how Jake's appearance had caused such hate. Kissing Jake hard she held onto him holding him tight.

"Jake…I promise you will be the only boy in my life." She let go as she began to leave him. Peter and Amber waited for her and soon the trio disappeared from Neverland.

"Well Captain…the Jolly Roger is yours again." Izzy said as she tried to not focus on Jake's drama. Her days as Captain were over, which in truth was good.

"Aye, and a fine time as well, I've been itching to get behind the wheel again. I wish to thank you, from one Captain to another. Yes I know it was only temporary but you have the potential to one day really Captain my vessel-."

"Thank you Captain, however my plans to Captain your vessel again won't happen in the near future. I have decided to one day Captain my own vessel." Izzy smiled at his shocked expression and went to join Jake, who was staring off as the stairs vanished.

"Well…now what?" Jake asked feeling so confused.

"We do what we used to do…before all the drama," Izzy suggested looking off at the water.

"Aww coconut…but what about Bucky?" Cubby noticed they had no ship and without one how were they going to have their adventures?

"Bucky will find us," Skully said as he hopped over with his one wing wrapped up.

"Hey Skully…how is the wing?" Jake asked feeling good to see his friend.

"It is better…though I still can't fly…" Skully bowed his head.

"Hey guys…yay hey its Bucky!" Izzy jumped up and down as she saw their friend return. The quartet were back in action and their future never looked so bright. They were back together again, however what lay ahead in the future would put them on different paths, but that is for another time.

**Authors note: **This was one of my longest chapters ever written, phew, well I hope I didn't lose half of you in the process. Hopefully this finale was well worth the parts this tale was split into. I am planning on some future fics hence why the end isn't conclusive and Jake and Sofia's story could pick up when they are older. Also some adventures with Izzy could also be seen. Still for now this tale is over and thanks to all who viewed, reviewed, favorite, followed, and all the good stuff.


End file.
